


The Crash

by chanel775512



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Caretaking, Character Study, Coma, Concussions, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt Tsukishima Kei, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, Injury, Near Death, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Training Camp, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanel775512/pseuds/chanel775512
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun training camp with Seijoh and Karasuno turns into a nightmare after a terrible crash. Without any signal, unable to use the minivans, and with several seriously injured students, the boys find themselves in a life threatening situation. Their bodies, minds, and friendships will be tested to the limit.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you scribbling there?” Iwaizumi raised one eyebrow.

“Planning our positions, Iwa-chan” the setter answered, eyes still focused on his old turquoise notebook.

“I don't get you. This is just training...” the Ace sighed, slightly annoyed.

Oikawa pressed his lips in a brief smile and kept taking his notes, unbothered by his friend's commentary. Iwaizumi shook his head and stared at the window at the other side of the minivan. Deep down, he knew it was more than just practice. It was a chance for them to defy Karasuno, compare their strengths, find their weaknesses, and, luckily, intimidate them a little before a future official match. There was also Kageyama. Given the opportunity to beat the younger setter, even if just during a stupid training camp with no media coverage, Oikawa would do everything in his power to make sure he came out on top. Iwazumi rolled his eyes and sighed again. He wished the team captain could just let go of this stupid rivalry, of this obsession with being the best at any cost. It was no longer a matter of passion or dedication; it was actually concerning.

Houses and buildings were slowly being replaced by trees and bushes, and the road got bumpy as they drove further and further away from the city. Unable to write anything on his notebook without scratching all of his previous work, Oikawa rested against the window, with his hand right between his head and the glass. He watched the tiny drops left by the gentle drizzle outside fall down and disappear behind the metal side of the minivan. With his eyelids starting to feel heavy, he closed his uniform jacket and curled himself up a bit. Winter had barely begun, but the cold was already pretty intense. In a matter of seconds, the chatter around him turned into senseless repetitive noise, indistinguishable from the sound of the rain.

Oikawa was soon immersed in a deep and peaceful sleep. Iwaizumi noticed the unusual quietness and glanced at the unconscious setter. He felt a slight pressure in his chest, which spread like a comfortable warmth through his body. It was rare to see him like that. Their interactions usually revolved around teasing each other, calling each other ugly names, discussing school or volleyball related topics, or just generally chatting about nothing in particular. He was so used to his best friend's constant presence that it just felt natural, perhaps even automatic. He did not give it much thought, but in those rare moments where he caught himself staring at the setter without the latter's noticing, he could recognize the face of the enthusiastic and annoying boy he had met years ago and realize how much they had been through, conquered, and experienced together. They had grown up side by side, after all.

Back from those brief moments of quiet introspection, having recalled all the scraped knees, movie sessions, study nights, fights, and bets, he, for a few seconds, often found himself weirdly mesmerized by the figure in front of him. With Oikawa always beside him, he had become somehow desensitized to the effect he had on others. He saw him as a giant inconsequential idiot more than anything most of the time, but after bringing back memories of the scrawny and stubborn child he used to be, the comparison to what he had become hit hard. It was almost intimidating. He could, for a split second, see what others saw. And, hell, it was something to see. But watching him asleep like that, with his left hand in front of his torso in an attempt to warm himself up, pale skin and reddish cheeks and nose from the cold, all the intimidation vanished, leaving only pure admiration. He could not word or admit it, but Oikawa was beautiful. He was just beautiful, like a painting, or the sea during sunset. It was not the type of beauty that would merely leave someone breathless; it was the type of beauty that could make someone cry.

He felt guilty for not looking away. It felt wrong, almost intrusive to look at his sleeping friend for so long. But, had he not stared for so long, he wouldn't have seen it coming. He wouldn't have seen it grow in size in a split of a second, casting a shadow over the minivan.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no time to dodge. All he could do was violently push Oikawa's head forward, almost hitting it against his knees, and bend over as well. The setter screamed, disoriented and startled by the sudden movement.

It was a tree. The driver tried turning the minivan, but he wasn't fast enough. A loud crash from the impact of the massive trunk was heard from the back, then something hit the front. It was the Karasuno minivan. The impact pushed them violently, and screams echoed as two boys who did not have their seatbelts on were thrown across their seats. Iwaizumi saw something approach him from the corner of his eyes and received an awful blow against his jaw. He yelled and felt his vision blur. There was blood coming out of his mouth. He had been hit by a metal water bottle.

Another loud crash from outside. The Karasuno minivan had run into the trees. Iwaizumi tried touching his lip, but barely stroking the injury made his eyes water. He spat out some blood and rubbed his forehead, overwhelmed by all the screaming and the rattling from the storm that was now pouring outside.

“Oikawa?” he asked, turning to the setter. “Oikawa, are you oka...”

Iwaizumi froze. All the noise around him seemed to stop.

Oikawa was leaning against the glass window, now cracked at the center.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked again, shaking his shoulder almost violently. “Hey, Oikawa, wake up!”

The movement pushed Oikawa a bit backward, revealing blood in the middle of the crack. His head tilted to the side, and now Iwaizumi could see a large cut slightly above his right temple.

_No..._

“Hey, wake the fuck up!” he was screaming now, still shaking Oikawa's shoulder.

Iwaizumi pressed two fingers against the area between the setter's neck and jaw. He only noticed he had been holding his breath when the felt his friend's heartbeat.

“Help...” his words came cracked up, nearly as a whisper. He began screaming. “Help! Someone come fucking help!”

Iwaizumi looked around him for the first time. There was shattered glass all over the place. In the back, he could see a small group of his teammates surrounding someone. He could not tell who it was, but it couldn't be good. They were right next to the place where the tree had hit the minivan. Not far behind him, he saw Yahaba holding his wrist, which seemed broken. Watari's hand had been covered in red while trying to stop the bleeding from his nose.

“Iwaizumi-kun” he heard coach Irihata's voice right behind him.

“Oikawa, he...” he swallowed nervously. “He hit his head. He is passed out!”

The coach approached Oikawa and looked and the cracked bloody glass, then at the unconscious setter, paying close attention to the large cut.

“It...” the coach seemed hesitant. Scared. Iwaizumi had never seen that look on his face before. “Well, at least it doesn't seem like he's broken his neck...”

 _Broken his what_?

“This is not good...” the coach said, alternating his attention between the passed out captain and the other screaming boys.”I... Did you see when it happened?”

“No, I... I guess it was after the Karasuno van hit us.”

The coach nodded, not seeming to pay much attention to his answer. It probably did not make a difference.

“He needs to go to the hospital right now” the coach took a deep breath. “I... I will try to call an ambulance. Keep an eye on him, will you?”

Irihata tried getting signal from inside the minivan. Nothing. Although it was pouring, he went outside and tried again. He walked around, raising his arm as much as he could while protecting the device with his other hand, but it was no use.

“Damn it...” he mumbled, beginning to realize how screwed up they actually were.

The coach went inside the minivan. It was bad. Matsukawa was lying in the middle of a circle formed by his teammates. He had been the one closest to where the tree fell and had not had enough time to react before the impact. There was blood all over his forehead, dripping down his chin and staining his shirt.

“Let me see it” the coach approached the boy. “Matsukawa-kun, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I...” his eyes flinched in pain. There were small cuts all over his arms and legs from the glass. “Shit...”

There was also a small crowd beginning to form around Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Coach Mizoguchi was kneeling right next to the unconscious captain, trying to call for help with no success. Even from the back of the minivan, Irihata could tell the other coach's hands were shaking.

“Everyone” the driver said, standing up with certain difficulty. It seemed like he had a twisted ankle. “I know it is raining, but we should all get out of the minivan right now. There are disposable raincoats and a first aid kit over here. Please grab one raincoat per person and help your friends out. We will be dealing with the injured outside.”

Kindaichi, who had been kneeling anxiously near Oikawa and Iwaizumi for a while, went up to the box and began distributing the raincoats. Coach Irihata helped Matsukawa get dressed, as he could barely see due to all the blood streaming down his temples. He was pressing a t-shirt against his forehead, but it was a very large wound and quite difficult to manage.

“Iwaizumi-kun, will you help me get Oikawa's raincoat on?” coach Mizoguchi asked, holding the small package Kindaichi had just given him.

Iwaizumi nodded and carefully helped fit Oikawa's arms and neck inside the plastic coating. Although coach Irihata had said that it did not seem like he had injured his neck, he knew they couldn't be sure. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. _Just wake the fuck up, Trashikawa..._

“It will be all right, Iwaizumi-kun” the coach tried to comfort the player, but it was obvious that his words had very little impact. “It's better if we carry him with his body as straight as possible, ok? Let me take the upper part. Carry his legs, please.”

They carefully lifted Oikawa and carried him outside. The Aoba Johsai players were sitting under a couple of large trees, which helped contain the rain a little. Iwaizumi picked a spot right behind his teammates and helped lay the setter on top of the fluffy wet grass. He sat right beside him, resting his back on a tree trunk. His stinging eyes were fixed on the bloody locks of hair around the cut. At that point, he couldn't tell the rain drops from his own tears.

“Help!” someone screamed.

Iwaizumi recognized the Karasuno team captain. His nose was bleeding, but apart from that, he didn't seem too injured.

The boy next to him, however, was in a pretty bad situation.

With one hand around his captain's shoulders and one hand pressing firmly against the side of his own torso, Sugawara tried his best to stop the bleeding that had already drenched his t-shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

“It's a _training_ camp, you idiots...” Tsukishima sighed, looking out the window. Yamaguchi laughed and looked at the duo on the back seat to see their reactions.

“Yeah, a training camp with _Seijoh_!” Hinata gesticulated exaggeratedly with wide eyes and a grin on his lips. “We are gonna show them!”

“Show them wha...” Tsukishima sighed. “Why do I even bother?”

As Hinata threw offenses at the blonde's attitude and explained all the ways they were going to crush their opponents, Tsukishima simply adjusted his headphones and stared at the shiny droplets on the glass. Deep down, he understood it was more than just practice, or at least he understood it was more than just practice for those obsessive fools. In some ways, even he felt a bit nervous. Not only was he insecure about his capacities, but he also knew that being beaten or humiliated would have quite an impact on his teammates, and possibly compromise their performances when it _actually_ mattered.

Kageyama began explaining their game strategies to Hinata, who could not contain his own excitement.

“Calm down, you two” Sawamura turned around, staring at the two first years. “Remember what we talked about before we left.”

Right before leaving, the captain had had a serious talk with the entire team. Although he trusted and was proud of every single Karasuno player, he knew they would be facing an opponent perhaps as strong or even stronger than they were. There was a considerable chance of losing a few matches, and, aware of it, Sawamura wanted to make sure his teammates could recover and keep their heads high on a future encounter. He made them all agree to be respectful, friendly, and humble towards the Seijoh players. He wanted them to think of this as, more than a competition, a learning experience. "Losing here is a good thing", he had said. "Of course, winning feels better, but losing allows us to spot and correct our mistakes". He knew Hinata and Kageyama —and possibly Nishinoya and Tanaka— would have a hard time controlling their anger and emotions, but he hoped they could at least be mature enough to see the great opportunity that was training with such an amazing school, regardless of how many practice matches they won or lost.

“Let them have some fun, Daichi” Sugawara laughed as he put his water bottle back in his backpack. “Relax a bit. You’ll get sick if you keep turning around while the van is moving.”

Sawamura sighed and rested against the old seat, looking around to see how the rest of the team was holding up. Azumane had fallen asleep, and Nishinoya, who had been seating next to the Ace, was now half standing next to Tanaka.

“Oi, Nishinoya!” Sawamura called out. “Either seat with Asahi or Tanaka, but put your seatbelt back on.”

“Ok, ok, give me a sec.”

Sugawara giggled, noticing how Sawamura sounded more like a concerned dad than a captain sometimes. He had been trying to read his book for the past hour, but the bumpy road made it almost impossible. Plus, he was starting to feel a little nauseated.

“Gah, I'm so bored...” he sighed, stretching. “How long until we arrive?”

“A while” coach Ukai, who was sitting right in front of the captain and vice-captain, answered with a sigh even louder than Sugawara's. “Why are these trainings always in the middle of nowhere? Can't they build a stupid dorm and a gymnasium somewhere near the city?”

  
“Part of the fun is in getting away!” teacher Takeda smiled at the coach and the two boys behind him. “Makes it more... immersive!”

“Well, taking away the possibility of being entertained with anything _but_ volleyball...” Sugawara pouted. He obviously loved the sport, but he would much rather be sleeping somewhere next to a movie theater or an amusement park.

“You'll have your friends” Sawamura pointed out right when Kageyama let out a loud curse word and hit Hinata on the top of the head.

“Pay attention, you useless moron!” the setter raged. “We'll lose and it will be all your fault!”

“Then explain better, idiot! I can't understand when you use noises! Use _words_!” the redhead was fuming. “I bet that’s why you almost failed literature!”

“This is the last time!” Sawamura turned around again. Although he could not see it, Sugawara knew by the sudden silence that the captain was giving them _the_ look.

The vice-captain smiled affectionately at the scene. He would miss it. Watching the rain pour outside, he recalled some of his best memories with his team. The teasing, the excitement after a good sequence, the thrill of a good serve, the tears of joy after winning... even the fighting and the bitterness of losing. All of that held a special place in his heart.

He still had a subtle smile on his lips when he noticed something approaching him. He only had time to reach for the captain's arm in an attempt to warn him when the back of the Seijoh minivan crashed loudly against his window.


	4. Chapter 4

Yamaguchi screamed when the first impact happened. He would have been thrown out of his seat if it weren't for his seatbelt. The minivan turned violently, and then there was another crash. His body was pushed forward, and his mouth hit the back of the seat on front of his. His vision darkened and he screamed again, beginning to feel a metallic taste as blood streamed down his chin. One of his front teeth ached badly.

He felt a pinch in his stomach when he noticed Tsukishima's stillness next to him. He recalled hearing a loud bang coming from his direction when the minivan was hit the second time.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. Tsukishima had his eyes closed.

“Tsukki...” he stuttered, shaking the other's shoulder. “Tsukki, please wake up.”

The pinch server exhaled with relief when his friend opened his eyes. The honey irises focused on Yamaguchi's face for a while, then looked around and finally became fixed on the back of the seat in front of him. Tsukishima's hands were trembling slightly, and he slowly brought them close to his forehead. Closing his eyes and clenching his teeth, he let the tip of his fingers touch the skin that had just been slammed against the hard surface.

“What...” the blonde's voice was low and unsteady. “What happened?” he looked around again. “Where are... we?”

Yamaguchi froze.

“Tsukki, are you okay?” he stared at his friend's confused eyes. “I think you might have a conc...”

Both turned their heads when they heard loud screams coming from the front of the minivan.

“Stop breathing so fast, it will make it worse!” coach Ukai screamed.

“I... I can't... I” Sugawara was hyperventilating and crying desperately at the sight of his own torso. “I'm going to die, I'm going to die...”

Coach Ukai was standing on one leg and had the other on top of the seat right next to the vice-captain.He was leaning over the injured boy, trying to get him to calm down. Sawamura was standing up next to both, petrified.

There were two large pieces of glass piercing through Sugawara's skin. Blood and shattered glass were all over his lap, and he could not stop crying.

“Sugawara, calm the fuck down, I beg you!” Ukai's voice was beginning to crack. “I’m calling an ambulance right now. Don't touch the glass!”

The boy leaned forward, striked by an intense wave of pain.

“I think it's cutting me inside” we could barely speak.

“Sugawara, do not touch the glass!” coach Ukai shouted and almost threw himself on top of him, but it was too late. He had pulled both pieces out, and a stronger stream of blood covered his shaking hands. “I need cloth! Someone give me a piece of cloth!”

Sawamura took off his jacket and handed it to the coach. His eyes were fixed on the blood covering the lap of the silver haired boy, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks without his noticing. He had never felt so much pain, and yet his body felt numb. His nose was bleeding like a cascade, but Sawamura had not even tried to contain it. He couldn't move at all.

Behind him, Nishinoya agonized while holding his knee. Without his seatbelt on, he had been thrown around like a fabric doll, and ended up with a wounded cheekbone and a dislocated joint. Azumane, who had a few cuts on his arm from the shattered glass, was trying to take a look at the libero's knee, but the latter would not move his hands. Tanaka had both hands squeezed against his jaw, which had hit the window with the first impact. Although his vision was blurry from the pain and his head felt light from the blow, he made an effort to get up and join his friends.

Ennoshita was helping Narita get up. Like Nishinoya, he was not wearing his seatbelt when the minivans crashed. His wrist ached badly and seemed broken, and while he was not feeling particularly dizzy or disoriented, he had suffered a pretty hard bang against the back of his head. Kinoshita suspected his ankle might be twisted, but he somehow managed to get up and approach them.

Kageyama's reflexes did not fail him. The moment he noticed they were crashing, he managed to brace himself up and throw one of his arms in front of Hinata. Although the boy almost puked from the impact of Kageyama's fist against his stomach, it was much better than hitting his face against the front seat. Hinata felt a dull pain on his index finger and guessed that it was probably twisted, but generally speaking, both were doing fine.

“Everyone” Takeda shouted after speaking to the driver, wiping tears from his eyes. “We must get out of the minivan right now. Help each other out. We are trying to get some signal, and we should be getting an ambulance as soon as possible. Your injuries will be examined out there, okay?”

Azumane was pale and now had his eyes fixed on Sugawara. Coach Ukai and Sawamura were helping him get up. He soon clinged to his best friend, who sustained one of the vice-captain's arms around his shoulders with one hand while pressing the soaked jacket against the cuts with the other. Even with both boys holding the piece of clothing, the bleeding was intense.

“I don't want to die” Sugawara whispered, talking more to himself than to anyone else. “I don't...”

“Shut up! You are not going to die” Sawamura raged. It was the first time he spoke to Sugawara like that, but he couldn't help it. He was trying his hardest to hold back any more tears, and it felt like his throat was folding over itself. “You are going to be just fine. I promise, okay?”

The moment they stepped out of the minivan, he screamed for help. He prayed coach Ukai's phone was the problem, prayed someone could have access to even the crappiest signal. It did not have to last, he just needed to call an ambulance. It would take just a second. He just needed an ambulance...

Sugawara groaned in pain and faced the ground. Sawamura felt a twinge in his chest. He helped him lay down on his side, with the wound facing upwards and the cloth still pressed against the cuts.

“Someone, for fuck's sake, get an ambulance!” Sawamura screamed again.

“There is no signal” Sawamura recognized the voice. He turned around and saw Iwaizumi seating close to where he was. The Ace's eyes were void and seemed to stare at nothing in particular, but it was definitely him who had spoken.

“What happened to him?” Azumane asked, seating beside Sawamura and staring at Oikawa.

If looks could kill, Azumane would have been gone in an instant.

“What do you think?” Iwaizumi's tone was acidic.

The third years widened their eyes.

“For how long has he been like that?” Azumane mumbled.

Iwaizumi did not respond. He closed his eyes and swallowed, taking a long, painful breath.

The coaches from both teams were talking to each other and desperately trying to get some signal while Takeda and the minivan drivers examined the injured.

“I need to know right now who's hit their head, ok?” Takeda shouted so that everyone could hear him. “Even if you did not pass out when it happened or if you are not feeling woozy, I need to know.”

Some boys raised their hands, and Takeda approached them to ask a few questions and get their names for when help arrived.

“He did!” Yamaguchi yelled, helping Tsukishima seat against a large tree.

“Stop screaming” Tsukishima whispered, rubbing his temples. He was now beginning to remember what happened right before and during the crash, and it seemed like the more he recalled, the worse the pain got. He was still dizzy, and it felt like something was buzzing inside his skull.

“Tsukishima-kun” Takeda kneeled next to him. “What happened to you?”

“I...” he avoided looking up, as the light caused sharp twinges on the area around his eyes.

“He hit his head and passed out” Yamaguchi gave his friend a concerned look. “It just lasted a few seconds, but he didn’t know where we were when he woke up.”

“But I remember now...” Tsukishima sighed, clenching his eyelids.

“I see...” Takeda examined his forehead, but there was no sign of blood. “I’m glad you didn’t pass out for too long, that is never good” he quickly glanced at Oikawa. “But we'll have to keep an eye on you. Keep me informed on your situation, ok? Yamaguchi-kun, what about you?”

“I just hit my lip, Takeda-sensei” he said, touching the injure lightly. “I think I might have broken a tooth, but I am doing fine!”

“That sure must be hurting. I broke a tooth once, and I still recall how awful the pain was” Takeda smiled tenderly at the boy. “Keep me informed on your situation as well. For now, can you please watch over Tsukishima-kun? Just don't let him fall asleep and keep an eye on any new symptoms.”

Yamaguchi nodded and settled right next to his friend.

“How is your lip doing?” Tsukishima asked with his eyes still shut.

“Don't worry about me, Tsukki!” he put his hands in front of him as if to signal that he was ok, but soon realized the taller boy would not look up and, therefore, could not see him. “The bleeding has almost stopped, it just hurts a bit around the tooth I hit. But it's fine, really.”

After being told off by Sawamura and Azumane, who did not want a big group forming around Sugawara, Kageyama and Hinata approached the other first years and sat close to them.

“Yamaguchi, your lip looks awful!” Hinata nearly yelled. Tsukishima flinched and covered his ears, feeling his eyes water.

“Hinata, please keep it low!” Yamaguchi whispered, touching his best friend's arm. “Tsukki? Are you ok?”

“What happened to him?” Kageyama murmured, leaning forward a bit to examine his teammate.

“Twisted my ankle” Tsukishima answered sarcastically.

“You hit your head?” Hinata asked loudly, leaning over the other first year with a concerned look.

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me, you idiot!” Tsukishima pressed his ears even harder and leaned his forehead against his knees.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Hinata's words were directed less to Tsukishima than to Yamaguchi, who looked like he was about to strangle him.

A few meters away from them, coach Ukai approached the third years with a petrified expression on his face.

“We cannot call an ambulance from here” he cleared his throat nervously, kneeling next to the boys. “We might have to send a small group to look around for help or at least try to get some signal.”  


“But we can't wait for so long!” Sawamura burst out.

“I know. We’ll have to give him some stitches ourselves.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry
> 
> thank you for the kudos comments! I swear I get so, so happy every time I see a new one! <3

“No way!” Sugawara widened his eyes, staring at his coach in pure terror.

“We have to!” coach Ukai tried reaching for his shoulder, but the boy backed off. “Gou-san will be doing the suture. He has done it before.”

The minivan driver kneeled next to them and waved briefly, opening the first aid kit.

“No, no, no fucking way!” he propped himself up on his elbow.

“Don't move!” coach Ukai pushed him carefully back against the ground. “You’ll make it worse!”

“We need to do this right now” Gou looked worriedly at the coach, then at the boy. “Please, if you don't cooperate...”

“Don't touch me!” Sugarawa yelled. His voice was high and unsteady.

“You'll have to hold him down” the driver looked at the other third years as he washed his hands with water from a plastic bottle and a transparent liquid from a small container.

“No...” Sugawara looked fearfully at Sawamura and then Azumane. It was a sight the captain wished he had never seen.

“Sawamura, please hold his arms” coach Ukai was almost whispering. His cleared his throat again, but his voice was still trembling. “Azumane, I will help you hold his legs.”

“No, no!” Sugawara panicked the moment he saw Sawamura approach him. He tried pushing his friend and even slapping him, but it was a matter of seconds before the captain managed to hold the other's arms firmly against the ground. “Let me go!”

“Turn him to his side again, please” the driver asked, finishing the sterilization of the instruments.

Sawamura lifted Sugawara's right arm and placed it in front of the left one, turning the boy's torso. In this position, he couldn't see his friend's face. He could only hear the screaming, the crying, the begging.

He felt like a monster.

“Suga, please, calm down!” Azumane stammered, having a rather hard time stopping his kicks.

“Take this for the pain” the driver put a pill in Sugawara's mouth and raised his face slightly with his hand while placing his water bottle against the boy's lips. He swallowed with difficulty. “We cannot wait for the effect to kick in before starting, but it will help later, ok? I will prepare the wound now.”

He screamed when the man began cleaning his cuts. The pain radiated from his side to the rest of his body, and for a moment he thought he was going to faint.

“What are you doing with that?” Azumane widened his eyes at the sight of a tiny scalpel.

“I need to prepare the wound for suture. There is some jagged skin around the cut, and I cannot stitch that” he looked at Sawamura and Azumane, whose jaws had dropped a little. “It would increase the risk of infection. I will be quick and only do what is absolutely necessary, ok, Sugawara-kun? You are doing great.”

Sugawara did not even look at him. He tried facing the ground as much as he could, as if not seeing any of the process could make it a bit more tolerable. Right next to his face, Sawamura's big hands pressed his wrists strongly against the ground, almost stopping his circulation. At that moment, he hated him. He hated him, and Azumane, and coach Ukai, and Gou-san, and himself. He hated himself above all. He hated himself for getting hurt. Maybe if he had moved just a few centimeters forward or backward, maybe if he had put his arm in front of his torso, or even just his hand. Anything, anything would have been better than that.

When the scraping began, he cried more than screamed. He could no longer find the energy to yell like he did before. He just begged for something to knock him out, to be anywhere but there.

“You are doing great” Gou smiled at the boy. Sugawara would have killed him if he could.

When the suture began, however, he could not hold back. He screamed and cried so much his throat, chest, and lungs hurt. Gathering all that was left of his own energy, he tried freeing himself again, but it was no use. His strength did not compare to Sawamura's or Azumane's, let alone both combined. Sugawara gave up. His screaming stopped again, and all he could do was cry and wish he were dead. He realized Sawamura was leaning over him, and he kept whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" close to his head. He did not care. He hated them all.

“I'm done!” the driver said, placing a bandage over the stitches. “You did amazing, Sugawara-kun!”

Sugawara did not move. His eyes were wide opened, and he stared blankly at the wet grass ahead of him.

While Gou-san explained to Ukai that the suture would not completely stop the bleeding, only help him last longer as they searched for help, Sawamura leaned over his body and touched his shoulder with hesitation.

“Suga?” he called soflty.

Azumane stood up and kneeled in front of his friend, staring worriedly at the setter's petrified expression. Sugawara felt their presence around him, but couldn't look at any of them. He wanted to cry, yell, curse, even punch them. But he couldn't. His body wouldn't respond. He felt heavy, too heavy, like he was sinking.

Sawamura hugged him from behind and cried silently against his shoulder, whispering "I'm sorry" like a broken record. Azumane leaned forward and hugged both of them, his tears wetting Sugawara's face. Embraced by the warmth of his two best friends in the whole world, the setter felt a tear fall down his own cheek. He closed his eyes and began sobbing too.


	6. Chapter 6

Azumane was staring at Nishinoya and waving, trying to get the libero's attention. Once they exchanged looks, he pointed towards his injured knee and moved his lips as if to ask "how are you doing?".

“Can't you come here?” Nishinoya yelled.

He swallowed and stared concernedly at Sugawara, who was still lying motionlessly on his side and emptily staring ahead. His head had been placed on top of Sawamura's thigh to keep it off the mud, and despite both third years' attempts to get him to talk to them, he had been awfully silent since the procedure.

“You should go check on him, Asahi” Sawamura said calmly. “He suffered quite an impact.”

“I can't believe he did not have his seatbelt on” he sighed. “I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. He wouldn't...”

“Don't” the captain interrupted. “Don't blame yourself for any of this” he stared firmly at the Ace until the latter closed his eyes and nodded in response. “Plus, I bet he was not wearing his seatbelt even while seating next to you. If not today, I guarantee he would eventually injure himself due to this stupid habit. I hope he's learned his lesson.”

“You're right, Daichi” Azumane smiled slightly. “Thank you. I will be right back, then.”

He gave Sugawara one last look and squeezed his shoulder fondly before getting up.

Sawamura let out a long, tired exhale and stared at the leaves above him, feeling tiny droplets run down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He could not cry right now. His teammates were injured, his best friend was injured and likely traumatized, and he needed to be strong for all of them. He just wanted to make them feel safe and cared for.

“Sawamura Daichi?” someone called, standing right next to him.

“Coach...” he could not remember the man's name.

“Coach Mizoguchi. Your coach asked me to give you this” he crouched down and gave him a dark blue sweatshirt. “How are you doing?”

“Me? I'm doing fine” Sawamura answered, promptly putting on the piece of clothing. His arms were freezing.

Coach Mizoguchi offered him a wet tissue.

“That nose looks bad. Does it hurt?”

“No, not really” the captain began cleaning the dry blood off his face. “It just hurt when I hit it, but I can barely feel it now. It's probably not broken.”

“I’m glad” the coach smiled warmly at the boy. “Coach Ukai has explained the situation to you, hasn't he?”

“More or less...”

“We have no signal at all, and we cannot drive any of the vans since there could be leaks. Given that we are more or less halfway through, we were thinking of forming two groups: one to walk towards the destination and one to go back. With both directions covered, it is likelier that one group will soon get some signal on their phones or find someone who can help us.”

“Seems like a good plan.”

“Yes, well, it's the only thing we could come up with. We are in a nasty situation here” the coach sighed. “We will leave Takeda-san and our driver, Makoto-san, here with you. Coach Irihata, coach Ukai, Gou-san, and I will team up in duos and guide the groups. We need students who are not badly injured to come with us, and I was wondering if you would be willing to go.”

As soon as coach Mizoguchi was done talking, Sawamura felt a sudden squeeze around two of his fingers that had been lying on top of his friend's shoulder. Sugawara's hands were cold and trembling, but his grip was strong. The captain felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and placed his other hand on top of the silver hair on his lap. Maybe that gesture meant that the vice-captain did not completely hate him...

“I am very sorry, coach Mizoguchi, but is there someone who could go in my place?”

“Definitely. Don't worry, Sawamura-san” the coach stared at the injured boy. Like everyone else, he had heard plenty of the screaming and crying. “I'm even sorry I asked. You should be here for your friend and take care of him.”

“Thank you. I will” he softly caressed the locks under his fingertips.


	7. Chapter 7

“Here” Kindaichi handed Hinata a disposable raincoat.

“Thanks!” although the rain was beginning to stop and could barely make it past the dense foliage over their heads, the boys were happy to try anything to ease the cold.

The Seijoh middle blocker smiled politely at him, turned around, and walked towards the road. There, a small group of students were being analyzed by the responsible adults. Ennoshita, Yuda, and Kindaichi had barely suffered any injuries, and, therefore, were deemed fit enough to head back with coach Ukai and coach Irihata. Kunimi, Kyotani, and Shido, all from Seijoh, would be moving forward with coach Mizoguchi and Gou.

Coach Irihata gave everyone a couple of last instructions, such as not splitting the groups, sticking to the side of the road as to avoid getting lost in the woods, and not forgetting to mention that there were boys with serious concussions and blood loss as soon as they managed to contact emergency.

“It is very cold and we cannot risk getting hypothermia on top of everything else” coach Ukai added. “I know the rain is much lighter now, but try to remain under the foliage.”

“Definitely” coach Irihata stepped forward. “But even if you manage to keep dry, remember it's getting dark. The temperature may drop significantly, so be sure to keep an eye on each other and on yourselves. If you feel drowsy or experience excessive trembling or tiredness, warn the rest of the group. Coach Mizoguchi and I will be carrying extra jackets, so don't hesitate to call us if you feel like you or your friend need one.”

The boys looked at each other and nodded. They were obviously scared, but also determined to find help and save their friends. Ennoshita, being the only one from Karasuno to leave, felt a strong sense of responsibility. He knew Sawamura, in his place, would go through anything for those who he cared about. It was now his turn to show his team that he could also take care of them.

Both groups left.

*

Takeda was walking around, checking up on the injured and helping some of the boys take proper care of their bruises. He squatted next to Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. Hanamaki was trying to fix the bandages over Matsukawa's forehead, but he could only use one hand and his movements were too hesitant and messy.

“Let me help you” Takeda smiled at the boys and changed the bandage altogether, proceeding to wrap the bloody one and throw it in a small plastic bag. “How are you all holding up? Does your hand hurt too much?”

“No, no! It's much better. Thank you very much” Hanamaki touched the improvised splint Takeda had made for him.

“I am happy to hear that. Iwaizumi-kun, what about you? Your lip still looks a bit swollen, huh?”

“I... I am fine” he quickly glanced at Takeda, then faced the ground again. His voice was low, but polite. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad” he stood up. “You boys call me if you need anyth...”

“Takeda-sensei” Iwaizumi stared at him. His eyes looked sunken. “What will happen to him?”

The teacher sighed apprehensively and sat next to Iwaizumi. He had been avoiding the subject, but it was obvious that they would have to talk about it eventually. Maybe they should just get it over with.

“I honestly don't know, Iwaizumi-kun...” he smiled sadly at the vice-captain. “Passing out in real life is not like in the movies. It usually does not last much more than a few seconds. After a few minutes, it...” he looked at Oikawa. “It becomes quite concerning.”

Iwaizumi's throat tightened. He closed his eyes and buried them in his hands. _Shit_.

“But he will wake up, right?” Hanamaki tried smiling. “I mean, it was just one blow... I...”

“I am sure he will” Takeda touched the boy's shoulder, but it was clear that his words did not console or reassure any of them.

“Will he be okay if... when he wakes up?” Matsukawa inquired, staring at this own legs.

“It is very likely that Oikawa-kun will not be 100%” Takeda scratched the back of his head, trying to measure his words without lying to the boys. “Unfortunately, there is really no way to tell what will happen when he wakes up. It varies a lot from case to case...”

“What could happen to him?” Hanamaki's eyes were wide open.

Takeda took a deep, slow breath while pondering what to say next. It was natural for the boys to be worried about their friend, and they had the right to know. However, they were still practically teenagers. No one, let alone someone as young as them, should be able to handle such an awful situation.

“Well...” all three of them were staring at him. “He could have some memory loss. That is pretty common, I think. He could... could also have some sort of impairment. Physical or mental.”

“But he would get better, right?” Hanamaki raised his voice. He sounded desperate. “I mean, he could just do physiotherapy or whatever for a while, and then he would be all good again, right?”

Takeda did not immediately respond, and those few seconds of silence were enough. Iwaizumi broke down. He had been trapped in a weird transe until then, his body too heavy to move and his head too empty to cry. It was like a defense mechanism had kept him from diving into "what ifs", but the spell was now broken. All his fears flooded his mind at once. He might actually lose his best friend. Forever.

The teacher touched his shoulder, aware that there was nothing he could say or do to ease his pain. He couldn't lie to them, pretend it was going to be just fine.

“He is our top priority now. As soon as help arrives, he should be the first to receive medical attention” it was the best he could say. “I know it must hurt, and I wish I could take the pain away from you. But, right now, I need you boys to take care of each other and of yourselves. That is what he would have wanted, right?”

“Yeah. We will. Thank you, Takeda-sensei” Hanamaki battled to smile through his tears.

“If he wakes up, call me immediately” he warned, getting up. “And don't hesitate to call me if you guys need anything. To report any new pains or symptoms, have me help you with bandages, or even just to talk...”

“Thank you very much, Takeda-sensei” Matsukawa's words were sincere and carried with emotion. At that moment, in spite of the pain, the frustration, and the dizziness, he did truly admire the Karasuno teacher.

Iwaizumi could not look up. He clenched his eyelids and sobbed. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to hurt himself. His hole body was shaking, overtaken by rage, sadness, and regret. If he had managed to hold Oikawa's head down during the second crash, if he had sat next to the window instead of him...

The word "coma" emerged from his thoughts. It sounded bitter and made him want to vomit. Could Oikawa be in a coma? Could he be asleep for months, years, forever? Could it be that he would never listen to his voice again, not even see his eyes again? Was that dumb conversation about planning positions the last one they would ever have? After years, was that how it would all end?

“Breathe, Iwaizumi” Matsukawa touched his arm.

He had not realized he was hyperventilating. He took some deep breaths, but each inhale and exhale was unsteady. _Shit, shit,_ _shit_. It felt like a nightmare, but no matter how much he begged, he could not wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

“Stand still!”

“I am trying, but this shit hurts!”

Azumane finished fixing the bandage on Nishinoya's cheekbone.

“I still can't believe you did not have your seatbelt on...” he sighed.

“I know, I know, _everyone_ has said it already” the libero rested against a trunk. “But it could have been worse, eh?”

“You could have had a concussion, dumbass” Tanaka proceeded to smack him in the back of the head.

“Funny that _you_ were wearing your seatbelt and yet _you_ were the one who hit your head badly.”

“Shut up” Tanaka pouted. “And I did not hit my head, I somehow managed to hit my fucking jaw” he moved his jaw left and right a few times, flinching at the sharp pain.

“Your jaw is part of your head, genius!” Nishinoya laughed and used his arms as shields when Tanaka threatened to hit him again.

“I'm just glad Shimizu and Yachi couldn't make it” Tanaka exhaled and laid back. “I still can't believe this is all happening.”

It was Shimizu's grandma's birthday, and she could not get away from the trip to visit her in a nearby city. Yachi was invited to join by Shimizu's parents, who were happy to see their daughter hanging out with someone other than those sweaty and loud volleyball players. Although they felt bad for not accompanying the team, it was a great opportunity to have some fun outside school and develop their friendship even further.

Azumane nodded and sighed. He was exhausted. Holding his friend down while he kicked and cried with all his might had not only tired him physically, but especially psychologically. Nishinoya and Tanaka asked questions about Sugawara as soon as Azumane approached them, but the libero quickly realized his friend's discomfort in recalling what had just happened and tried changing the subject. They proceeded to take care of their wounds, and Makoto even helped Nishinoya immobilize his knee. His friends had helped him put it back in place before they left the van, but it still hurt.

“Yo, the Seijoh captain is still passed out” Nishinoya pointed out, watching Takeda leave the group of boys seating around Oikawa. “You guys think he is gonna be ok?”

“Nope...” Tanaka swallowed. “My sister taught me that fainting for more than 20 seconds is a red flag.”

“Why would your sister know that?” Nishinoya raised one eyebrow.

“Meh, who knows... I guess it's because all her friends drive like her, so they must have some basic rules of thumb for when they get into accidents.”

“Damn, that sounds like fun” Azumane chuckled.

“Right?” Tanaka grinned. “From now on, I'm fucking walking anywhere I need to go. It will count as extra training, and I won't risk getting all fucked up because of a stupid tree.”

They all smiled and laughed a bit. It was all they could do, the alternative being sinking into sadness and fear of what was expecting them. The sky was beginning to darken, and the cold would soon become a major concern. Moreover, they were settled right next to the woods, and who knew what animals could be hiding behind those huge trunks.

Not far from them, Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima were chatting. The conversation was mostly between the first three boys, but they constantly tried to get the latter to give his opinion on different topics in order to make sure he was still thinking clearly.

“Do you think they have some food?” Hinata asked, beginning to feel his stomach growl. He moved his immobilized finger in front of his face as he spoke, surprisingly amused by the impossibility of bending the joints.

“Probably” Kageyama sighed. “I saw Takeda-sensei and a guy from Seijoh carrying some boxes around that were not for first aid. It was supposed to be a big trip, so I guess they must have brought something for us to eat along the way.”

“Ah, that would be awesome” Yamaguchi smiled slightly. “I wish I had eaten better at lunch... Tsukki, are you hungry too?”

Tsukishima had his hands on his temples. He had been in that position for quite a while, but, so far, he would always raise his head a bit to answer them in a salty or sarcastic way when asked something. This time, however, he just flinched his eyes and kept quiet. Yamaguchi froze.

“Tsuk...”

“Yo, Tsukishima! Answer us” Kageyama raised his voice, concerned.

The blonde flinched again and clenched his teeth.

“Shut... up...” Tsukishima whispered.

Using the trunk behind him as support, Tsukishima suddenly stood up. As soon as he did, it felt like something banged him on the back of the head, and for a moment he feared he would faint.

“What he hell are you doing?” Kageyama raged, standing up too. The others did the same.

“Stay... away...” he mumbled and turned his back on them, walking into the woods.

“No, no, no! Come back!” Hinata called out. “Should we call Takeda-sensei?”

“Wait, I'm sure we can get him to come back ourselves” Yamaguchi quavered, promptly following his best friend.

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged looks. They had no idea what to do.

“Damn it, let's go after them” Kageyama sighed, following the two. Hinata walked right behind him.

Yamaguchi would try reaching for Tsukishima's arm, but the blonde would just shrug it off and keep walking. Kageyama attempted to grab him from behind a few times, but Yamaguchi never let him. He feared a violent pull could make things worse. Hinata only followed their lead, constantly looking back as to make sure they wouldn't get lost.

Tsukishima turned around slightly, enraged by the fact that they wouldn't let him go. The movement was enough to make his head feel like it was about to explode. His knees failed and his vision darkened.

Yamaguchi yelled his name and stepped forward, trying to catch him before he hit the ground. However, Tsukishima managed to regain balance and stand up before his friend could even touch him. He leaned against a tree trunk and pointed at his teammates with one arm while clinging to the tree with the other. His hands were shaking.

“Stay back!” he cried out.

It was dark, but Yamaguchi quickly noticed Tsukishima's expression. He seemed scared. He wondered if his friend might be hallucinating.

“Tsukki, it's us! It's me” he tried approaching him, but Tsukishima backed off. Not wanting his friend to lose the support from the tree, Yamaguchi stepped back a bit.

“Tsukishima, what the hell are you doing? Cut it off right now! Are you out of your fucking mind?” Kageyama approached him, completely ignoring Yamaguchi's attempt to keep them apart.

Tsukishima grabbed his own head with both hands and fell to his knees, closing his eyes as hard as he could.

“Stay back!” he yelled, raising one hand towards his friends. His own yelling made him feel like a loud whistle was being blown inside his skull, and he collapsed.

Yamaguchi ran and kneeled next to him, calling his name as softly as he could to avoid worsening the pain. Hinata and Kageyama watched from afar, petrified. They realized Tsukishima was crying.

The sight hit Hinata in the gut. Tsukishima was crying. The salty, arrogant, cold, annoying Tsukishima was crying. He felt a sudden urge to console him, to care for his teammate, his friend, but his feet seemed glued to the ground. He could only watch as Yamaguchi gently caressed his best friend's arm and tried to get him to communicate.

“I'm just so scared” Tsukishima whispered, but all three of them heard it clearly.

Kageyama turned around. He could no longer see that. He wanted to go home. He wanted Tsukishima, Sugawara, and even stupid Oikawa to be okay. He wanted them all okay, healthy, happy. But they weren't. They fucking weren't. Sugawara, the solid base the team could rely on, the one who always cheered everyone up and kept them together, was covered in his own blood and nearly catatonic. Oikawa, the perfect setter, the perfect captain, the one who could do everything he couldn't, the one who could get the absolute best out of every single one of his teammates, was passed out and might never be able to play again. Or walk again. Or talk again. And now Tsukishima, the guy who always kept his composure, who always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone, whose intelligence was terrifying as well as one of the team's greatest weapons, was sobbing on the ground, scared and disoriented.

“You guys...” Yamaguchi quickly wiped his own tears and cleared his throat. “Can you guys please bring Takeda-sensei over here?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Yuda, are you okay?” Kindaichi asked, approaching his teammate.

“Yeah, yeah, just fine!” Yuda smiled, trying to conceal his heavy breathing with his arms. His back leaned against a tree trunk. “A bit tired, that's all!”

Still smiling, he tried walking forward, but stumbled on his own feet and fell to the ground. Kindaichi ran towards him.

“You’re shivering!” he widened his eyes. “And your jacket is soaking wet! Why didn't you say something?”

Coach Ukai and coach Irihata kneeled next to the boys. Ennoshita followed right behind.

“Here, put this on right now!” the Seijoh coach handed him a dry jacket.

“But I'm...”

“Right. Now.”

Yuda nodded and put the new jacket on. His face of instant relief gave it away.

“Why didn't you say you were cold?” coach Ukai seemed angry, but concerned above all. He touched the back of his hands. “You’re fucking freezing!”

“I'm sorry” he looked down. “I thought everyone was just as cold.”

Coach Ukai sighed.

“It's okay. Just, please... This goes for all of you: don't suffer in silence. You are all mature enough to understand that we are in a dangerous situation. We cannot properly care for one of you if you get hypothermia or if you get injured. If you feel like something is wrong, let us know before it gets worse.”

The boys looked down and nodded.

“I have some protein bars in my backpack. Let's share them, ok?”

They did not want to stop when their friends were relying on them to find help, but they were starving, cold, and exhausted. Coach Ukai gave one of the bars to the Seijoh boys, one to coach Irihata, and shared his with Ennoshita, giving him a slightly bigger share. Coach Irihata only ate half of his, proceeding to cut the other half in three equal pieces and give one to each student.

“We have been walking for quite a while. There is still no signal, but it shouldn't be long” the Karasuno coach said, finishing the last bit of his protein bar. It was cheap and tasteless, but at that moment, it seemed better than any gourmet dish.

“That’s correct. Also, keep in mind that the other group might have found help already, so don't worry too much. I am sure everything will be fine” the other added, sounding firm and calm as usual.

The boys nodded and got ready to carry on their journey.

“Just one thing before we continue” coach Ukai felt the need to remind them. “You are all extremely brave. Very few adults would have been able to go through everything you guys went through today and keep their composure. I am truly proud of you, and you should all be proud of yourselves.”

“I second you, Ukai-san” coach Irihata smiled at them. “You have all endured great discomfort to help your teammates. They are very lucky to have such loyal and courageous friends.”

“Thank you!” the boys replied in unison, instantly feeling more energized.

*

“Daichi?” Sugawara nearly whispered.

Sawamura immediately leaned over.

“I'm sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry for what?”

Sugawara hesitated for a moment.

“I know you feel bad for what you had to do. You shouldn't. You were just trying to help me. I should have cooperated more.”

“No, no, no” Sawamura gently squeezed the setter's shoulder. “Suga, we shouldn’t have done it before you agreed. We should have explained the situation better, had you understand the procedure instead of just... of just holding you down and forcing you to go through it like that.”

His voice cracked a bit at the end. He still had a hard time coming to terms with what he had done to his best friend.

“I would probably still have been scared” he chuckled a bit. Sawamura felt warm. “I hate needles and blood.”

“It still wasn't right” he gently caressed the silver locks. “I hope you can forgive us someday...”

“Dai, I already did. Don't worry about that. I just hope you can forgive yourself” his voice was low and tender. “You just didn't want your friend to die, and there is nothing wrong about that.”

“I still hate myself for it” the captain felt his throat tighten.

“Daichi, if you and Asahi hadn't done it, I would probably be dead by now” he took a deep breath and reached for his friend's fingers again. “Thank you.”

“You’re freezing...” Sawamura noticed, proceeding to take off his sweatshirt.

“No, no!” Sugawara refused the piece of clothing, putting his arms over his body so that his friend could not place it on top of him. “I'm freezing because _it_ _is_ freezing. You will be freezing too if you take it off. Let's see if Takeda-sensei has some spare jackets.”

Sawamura sighed and put his sweatshirt back on. They asked for the teacher's help, who soon found them a Seijoh one.

“Theirs is softer than ours!” Sugawara pointed out. Although Sawamura couldn’t see his face, he knew he was pouting.

“If you like theirs better, I bet they would take you in” he teased.

“Nah, what would you guys do without me?”

Sawamura did not immediately answer. He stroked the setter's hair again and sighed. Winter was unmerciful, but he felt surprisingly cozy.

“I have no idea...”


	10. Chapter 10

“You guys, I told you not to go into the woods!” Takeda seemed angry, but he soon changed his tone when he found the boys.

Yamaguchi was leaning over and hugging Tsukishima, who was practically in fetal position. They were both sobbing. Takeda would have expected such reaction from Yamaguchi, but seeing the other in that state sent shivers down his spine.

“What’s going on?” he kneeled next to them and touched Yamaguchi's shoulder. “What happened to him?”

The boy explained everything, from their attempts to include Tsukishima in their conversations to sending Hinata and Kageyama after him.

“I see. You did well, Yamaguchi-kun” Takeda smiled at the boy. “Hey, Tsukishima-kun? How are you feeling?”

Tsukishima was staring blankly ahead.

“I’m scared, Takeda-sensei” he admitted. There was no irony, no impatience in his voice. He sounded vulnerable.

“That is completely natural. It would be weird if you weren't” Takeda leaned over a bit. “Can you please describe how your head feels right now?”

He closed his eyes and a pair of tears streamed down his face. Yamaguchi gently stroked his arm, as if reassuring him that he was going to be ok.

“It hurts especially on the front and on the sides. It gets worse when there are loud noises. I guess it's better now because those two idiots are not around...”

Yamaguchi chuckled and exchanged a quick smile with Takeda. That sounded more like their regular Tsukishima.

“I see. So you decided to come here because of the noise?”

“Yeah, kind of. And there was too much movement around. It made me a bit dizzy.”

“I understand. Yeah, I think those are expected sensibilities after a concussion. It's been quite a while since both groups left, so help should arrive at any minute. You will be one of our priorities for medical care, so we must ensure you are near when the ambulances arrive, ok?”

“Sure...” he briefly exchanged looks with the teacher. “I’m sorry for coming here and giving everyone so much work. I’m sorry, Yamaguchi.”

“No, no, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi leaned back a bit and shook his hands and head in front of him. “You don't have to apologize for anything!”

Takeda smiled at the scene. It was heartwarming to know his students took such good care of each other without having to be told to do so.

“If you are still not feeling great, Tsukishima...”

“I'm not.”

“I'd figured... Well, you and Yamaguchi-kun may stay a bit behind the place where we are settled. I just cannot leave you boys this far behind, but a little bit won't hurt.”

“It's ok. I don't want to keep you isolated for too long” he glanced quickly at Yamaguchi. “I mean, you and the others seemed to be having a good conversation.”

“Don't say that!” Yamaguchi seemed almost offended. “You are not isolating me. Don't talk as if you were a burden!” he lowered his voice a bit so that Takeda wouldn't listen to what he would say next. “Also, I really like Kageyama and Hinata, but they talk a little too much... At least for my taste.”

The boys laughed a bit and Takeda chuckled, having heard Yamaguchi's addition perfectly well.

“All right, so let's head back!” the teacher smiled.

Takeda and Yamaguchi helped Tsukishima get up. It was a slow process, as getting up too quickly would be awful for his head. Once he was back on his feet, they kept his arms around their shoulders and headed back to the side of the road. A few steps back, they helped the blonde sit down against a tree trunk, and Yamaguchi sat right next to him.

“I know you probably just want peace and quiet for now, Tsukishima-kun, but I will have to ask Yamaguchi-kun to keep talking to you while you're here” Takeda looked at both boys with a serious expression. “Don't forget that it is better if you don't fall asleep.”

“No problem” Tsukishima agreed softly. He understood the situation and knew that it was for the best.

“Don't worry, Takeda-sensei!” Yamaguchi smiled and touched his friend's shoulder. “I will take good care of him.”

“I’m glad, Yamaguchi-kun” the teacher nearly teared down. He was very proud of his students. “Well, you guys rest here for a while. We will soon be distributing some food, and I will bring it here for you. If you need anything in the meantime, you know you can always call me.”

He smiled one last time at the boys, squeezed their arms warmly, and joined the other students.


	11. Chapter 11

“Kyotani, for fuck's sake!” Kunimi raged. “Slow down!”

“Kyotani-kun, please” coach Mizoguchi was beginning to lose his patience as well. “Listen to your friend. You are just going to get tired sooner if you keep on going like that.”

Kyotani clenched his teeth and snorted, ignoring them completely.

Shido and Gou, who were just a few steps behind them, exchanged weary looks and sighed. The sun was starting to set, and, as beautiful as the pinkish sky might have normally appeared to anyone passing by, it just made them even more anxious. The tips of their noses were numbing, and the apples of their cheeks stung a bit.

“Shit, you useless freak, calm the fuck down!” Kunimi rushed towards Kyotani and grabbed him from behind by his collar.

The second year turned around and violently removed the other's hand from his jacket.

“You are all too slow!” he yelled. “If you can't keep up, then don't! I am going.”

“Why are you so painfully dense?” Kunimi raised his voice as well. “We must stick together and be careful. If you get injured or get fucking hypothermia, we need to be close by, you unbelievable idiot!”

“I am not going to get injured!” he pushed Kunimi back. “We have no time!”

Coach Mizoguchi and Shido tried to get between them.

“Is this about Oikawa?” Kunimi asked, ignoring his coach's request for him to keep quiet and let it go. “This might be a surprise for you, but you are not the only one who is worried about him. Everyone here knows he is in a pretty bad situation, and we all want to get him help as soon as fucking possible! But that doesn't mean we should be reckless and get ourselves hurt as well. If anything, that will just delay us! And if I have to choose between helping you and helping Oikawa, Matsukawa, and the others, you fucking bet I...”

“Okay, that’s enough” coach Mizoguchi put both his hands on the boy's shoulder, noticing the slight tremble of his joints.

“Fucking get it together, idiot. You need to trust the rest of us for this stupid search to work” he tilted his head a bit to look at his teammate behind the coach.

Kyotani looked like he was about to jump on his throat. He closed his eyes, took a deep, shaky breath, and clicked his tongue.

“Let's go” he hissed.

Coach Mizoguchi kept his phone in his hands at all times. He knew they must be close to getting some sort of signal, and, therefore, excitedly turned on his screen and checked every few seconds.

The area was beautiful, and the tall trees and gentle fog gave it an almost magical atmosphere. The camping site should have looked like that too. It would have been a great experience if they had ever made it there. It was crazy how, just a couple of hours ago, the most stressful thing is coach Mizoguchi's head was the best spiking strategy against that problematic Karasuno libero. Now, the lives of some of the students actually depended on him. He could remember every aspect of Matsukawa's bloody and scratched forehead, the bruises on his arms, and the big cuts on his leg. He could also picture very well the streams of blood drenching Sugawara's shirt, the ghostly paleness of his skin... and the crying and yelling. He was no medical professional, but he could not fully accept that such a horrendous scene was entirely justifiable. There must have been another way...

In even greater detail, he could recall carrying Oikawa's unconscious body out of the minivan: the weight on his hands, the captain's shallow breathing, and, especially, the way how his arms, Seijoh's pride and joy, fell to the side and swung lifelessly next to his body as they laid him next to the trees. The funny thing was that remembering Oikawa's expression did not make Mizoguchi sad. The captain looked peaceful. If it weren't for the blood at the side of his head, one could just assume he was sleeping. Iwaizumi's expression, however, was something the coach hoped he could forget someday. In very few occasions had he seen such emptiness in a person's eyes, let alone on a teenager's.

Coach Mizoguchi shook his head and pushed all those memories away. Now was not the time to succumb to his thoughts, his fears, his worries. He was getting help for those boys, even if it was the last thing he ever did. He clenched one of his fists with determination and lit up his screen again.


	12. Chapter 12

Iwaizumi felt a gentle pressure next to his chin.

“You hurt your lip, Iwa-chan.”

His eyes, closed and covered by his hands until that very moment, widened as he looked down. Right under him, Oikawa was awake and staring directly at his bruised lip. One of his arms was raised, and his fingertips now brushed softly against the cut.

“Why are you crying, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi promptly brought Oikawa up and hugged him, burying his face and sobbing against his shoulder. Next to him, Hanamaki and Matsukawa smiled as tears streamed down their faces.

“He woke up!” Matsukawa yelled.

Takeda rushed towards the boys and asked Iwaizumi to lay Oikawa down. He did so, but kept squeezing his hand.

“Oikawa-kun, how are you feeling?”

“Wha...” Oikawa looked around and tried to get up on his own, but his head began pounding. He groaned and was quickly laid back down by the others. “What happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Oikawa looked confused and alarmed by the crowd forming around him.

“Back down, you might startle him” Takeda asked the boys behind them. “Now, please, Oikawa-kun, what do you remember?”

“I...” he looked at Iwaizumi, who smiled slightly and squeezed his hand a bit tighter. “I remember coming to school today.”

“Do you remember for what?”

“A... training camp?” his words were dragged.

“Yes, that is correct. Do you remember getting into the minivan?”

Oikawa stopped and thought for a moment.

“No, not really...” he looked worriedly at Takeda. “Why? What happened?”

“There was an accident. You hit your head and passed out. It was over two hours ago.”

Oikawa widened his eyes and glanced at his friends, noticing their several injuries.

“What...” he stared at Matsukawa's bandaged forehead.

“A tree fell on my window. Lucky day” Matsukawa grinned.

“A water bottle hit my face” Iwaizumi pointed at his bruised lip.

“Fell on my wrist” Hanamaki smirked a bit and raised his arm to show the immobilized joint. “You banged your head against the window. There was blood and all...”

Oikawa touched the cut on his temple and flinched.

“Oikawa-kun, may you please squeeze my finger as hard as you can?” Takeda asked.

Oikawa tried reaching for his index finger, but his own fingers grabbed the air. He froze.

“What the hell...”

The Seijoh captain moved his arm around until he reached Takeda's hand. He tried squeezing it, but the maximum he could do was barely move his fingertips against his skin. He let his arm fall on top of his chest.

“What... What the hell?” he began crying, terrified. That was not his body. It couldn't be.

Iwaizumi covered his own mouth and swallowed, trying to keep his composure.

“Oikawa, it's going to be ok...” he gently touched his shoulder.

“No, no!” he shrugged Iwaizumi's hand off. “What the fuck is happening to me?”

Takeda felt nauseated. What could he say?

“Oikawa-kun” the teacher began. “You just woke up. It is natural for people who pass out for long to manifest strong symptoms right away. They should get better, you just...”

Oikawa was petrified. Tears fell down his cheeks, but his face and body had become suddenly immobile. He wanted to wake up from whatever sick, disgusting nightmare that was. He wanted his body back, the body that he knew and trusted. He felt like an intruder in his own flesh.

Iwaizumi lay down next to Oikawa and hugged him tightly. He wished it had been him.

“It's going to be okay” he whispered, devastated by his best friend's stillness. “We are not leaving you, I am not ever leaving you, okay? You are going to be just fine...”

Oikawa stared emptily at the light coming through the leaves above him. He wished he were dead.

*

“Oikawa is awake” Sawamura noticed.

“Finally” Sugawara exhaled, relieved. “I hope he is doing fine. It can't be good to pass out for so long...”

“Yeah... Takeda-sensei is with him. I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

They were silent for a moment. Sugawara smiled slightly.

“That reminds me of when you and Tanaka hit against each other and you passed out. Do you remember?”

“Of course I remember. But don't be silly, it doesn't compare to Oikawa-san’s injury.”

“I guess. But it was still pretty scary. I don't think I could handle this team alone” he chuckled.

Sawamura smiled and shook his head. He knew Sugawara, while appearing like a gentle, calm, and well-balanced individual at first sight, could be just as chaotic as Nishinoya or Hinata. However, his abilities to end fights, brighten their moods even when everything seemed to be falling apart, and take care of all of them by making each member feel special and needed were, without a doubt, some of the main reasons why they had made it so far.

“Nah, you would have managed.”

“Thanks. You...” he smiled playfully. “Well, I have the feeling you’d murder them all if you were to manage the team all by yourself.”

“Oi! No, I wouldn't!”

“Hum... Ok, I will give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Very kind...”

“I'm kidding. You could take care of the team just fine” he smiled. Although his friend couldn't see it directly, Sawamura felt the slight movement of the vice-captain's cheek against his thigh. “Just might traumatize Kageyama and Hinata a bit, but apart from that...”

Sawamura smiled and rested his head against the tree behind him. He was relieved to have his best friend back. He still felt awful and disgusted at himself, but knowing that Sugawara had forgiven him and was laughing and being himself again was enough for now.

They stayed like that for a while, until Sugawara suddenly reached for his fingers.

“What is it? Your... Your hand is freezing!” the captain noticed. It was worse than before.

Sugawara sniffled and chuckled gloomily. Sawamura froze.

“Dai, I think I might be going into shock.”


	13. Chapter 13

“You... what?”

His heart skipped a beat. He leaned over and placed his hand on his friend's cheek, turning his head slightly towards him. At that moment, he realized his skin felt cold and moist. The pale pink at the center of his lips had turned into a purplish dark red.

“Why didn't you tell me?” the captain nearly yelled. “This can't be right! Gou-san gave you stitches! Your bleeding has nearly stopped!”

“Internal bleeding, Dai” Sugawara said softly. “He couldn't stitch that.”

“No...” his chest felt heavy. “No, no, no... H-Help!”

Takeda approached the boys, along with some curious students. Tanaka and Azumane helped Nishinoya get up and walk towards them as well. They stood up a few meters away from their friends, too scared to say or do anything but watch.

“Sawamura-kun, what's the matter?” Takeda placed his hands on Sugawara's face and turned him towards him for examination. He held his breath. “Sugawara-kun?”

Sugawara blinked slowly a few times and smiled faintly. His breathing was fast and shallow. A few tears streamed down his face.

“Som...” the teacher's voice cracked. “Someone hand over a piece of cloth!”

He did not want to make the boy any colder by removing the Seijoh jacket he had been using as a blanket. As soon as he made his request, nearly all of the students took off their own jackets and offered them to the teacher. Takeda took Azumane's, as it was the closest to reach, placed it carefully against the wounds, and applied pressure. Sugawara flinched at the pain.

“It's no use...” he muttered unsteadily, tilting his head downward.

Takeda knew it was no use, but he could not simply do nothing.

“We cannot wait” Sawamura raged. “I'll carry him to a hospital myself.”

It was a mess after that. Sawamura tried standing up and carrying Sugawara with him. Nearly every single one around them rushed forward and tried to hold him down. The captain pushed them back, and if it weren't for Azumane, Nishinoya would have fallen on his injured knee. Tanaka lost his patience and put all his weight on his arms as he pushed the third year back to the ground. Makoto, despite having a twisted ankle, stood up and helped immobilize him as well. As they moved him around, the Karasuno vice-captain groaned painfully and held his stitches, burying his face in his friend's chest. Noticing that, Sawamura finally stopped fighting and laid him back down.

“You won't make it in time” Azumane touched Sawamura's shoulder. He had tears in his eyes, but his voice was firm.

“He’s right” Nishinoya glanced at the Ace, then at the captain. “I completely get you, Daichi-san. I know this sucks. Normally, I’d probably want to run him to the hospital myself, too. But be reasonable. You could never make it. None of us could ever make it.”

“They must have found help by now” Tanaka added, wiping his own tears. “This is not a desert island, for fuck's sake...”

Sawamura did not want to give up. Part of him could not believe his friends. How could they wait when their friend was dying in front of them? However, another part of him understood what they meant. If they left now and couldn't find help right away, it was guaranteed that Sugawara wouldn't survive. His back fell against the trees and he covered his eyes.

“It's okay, Daichi...” Sugawara whispered weakly, reaching out for his friend's hand. “It's not your fault.”

“I don't care if it's my fault or not, Suga” he pressed his forehead against the cold back of Sugawara's hand. “I don't want you to...”

He couldn't finish.

“To die?” Sugawara chuckled sadly. “Me neither. Bad luck, I guess...”

Sawamura sobbed heavily. He couldn't accept it.

“Can you...” he swallowed. “Can you tell my parents and brother that I loved them all very much? And my grandma if you see her, but she is hardly ever in town...”

“I won't have to, they will get help” Sawamura did not believe his own words, but he tried his best to smile as he gently caressed the silver hair. “They will fix you up, and you'll be just fine...”

“I hope so...” he smiled and closed his eyes. Tears fell from his eyelashes, and Sawamura wiped one of them with his thumb.

Sugawara looked to his side and smiled at Azumane, then at Nishinoya and Tanaka. They tried smiling back, but it was nearly impossible. Azumane took his friend's other hand and squeezed it.

“How’s the leg, Yuu?” the vice-captain made an effort to sound as cheerful as usual.

Nishinoya sobbed loudly and laughed, not even bothering to try stopping his own tears. He couldn't believe it.

“Much better” he smiled lovingly at his friend. “Don't ever fucking change, Suga-san...”

Sugawara smiled tenderly at his friends. They all smiled back, except Sawamura. The captain couldn't bare to look at him.

“Meeting you guys was the best thing that happened to me, you know” he squeezed his best friend's hand, calling for his attention. Although reluctant, Sawamura finally faced him again. “I know it sounds exaggerated, but I love you all...”

“It doesn't. We all love you too” Azumane laughed through a sob.

Sugawara smiled.

“Then it's all good...” his voice became lower at the end. He blinked slowly a few times, taking longer to open his eyes at each time.

“Oi, Suga!” Sawamura leaned over, shaking his friend's face. “Sugawara! Keep your eyes open! Do you hear me?”

“I'm just... so... tired” he mumbled, sobbing weakly.

“I know... I know you are. But you _have_ to stay awake. Just a bit longer, I promise you...”

“I'm sorry, Dai...” Sugawara smiled and looked at his best friend. His eyes were shining. “I'm sorry...”

In spite of Sawamura’s screaming next to him, he closed his eyes and loosened the grip on his hand.

The four boys were screaming his name now, leaning over him and trying to get him to wake up. Kageyama, who had been watching from afar, leaned over and covered his mouth. He felt like he was about to puke. Hinata stood next to him, resting his trembling hand on the setter's shoulder, unable to look away from the third year. Close to them, Yamaguchi gasped and strongly grabbed Tsukishima's arm. It hurt a bit, but the taller did not even flinch. They leaned slightly against each other, too scared to say anything, and cried.

“Look! Over there!” Hanamaki, who had approached the Karasuno third years when the screaming began, pointed at something in the distance.

The boys looked at where he was pointing, and saw the blue and red lights approaching them. Some fell to the ground in tears, others hugged, and a few helped their injured friends move closer to the side of the road.

For Sawamura, it felt like things were happening in slow motion. He felt them carry his best friend away from him, leaving a weird void in the place were his head had been resting until then. He could hear Iwaizumi screaming in the back, urging the paramedics to take a look at Oikawa as soon as they arrived. They promptly carried the boy into one of the ambulances, along with Sugawara. Not far from them, Yamaguchi yelled and waved his arms at a couple of paramedics to get their attention, then had them examine Tsukishima. The blonde was rushed into an ambulance as well. Nishinoya and Matsukawa followed right after.

Azumane and Sawamura stared at each other. For a moment, they stopped crying. They smiled and exhaled in relief, then sobbed like children. It was over. Finally, finally, it was over. They could feel the medical professionals care for their cuts, mumbling "thank you" at each cleaned and bandaged wound. As a middle aged woman examined his nose, Sawamura watched the departure of the ambulance carrying Sugawara. He looked at the dry blood on his hands and clenched his fist.

He would be okay. He had to.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been five days since the accident. The other students could not avoid staring and them, curious and worried after hearing about the crash on the news and seeing it all over the town's newspapers. The attention was somewhat bothersome for some of them, especially for the naturally short-tempered like Tsukishima and Kageyama, but at least most people were avoiding asking too many questions. Sugawara had now returned to school, on the condition that he would stay on his wheelchair.

It was almost two minutes after the bell, and the room was finally empty except for the captain and vice-captain.

“Stay there, I’ll get it” Sawamura walked towards the wheelchair parked in the back of the classroom.

“I can get it” Sugawara got up slowly. He was closer to it anyways.

“Stay seated!” the captain rushed in his direction and grabbed his wrist. A spark of terror crossed Sugawara's eyes. It was just a split second, but Sawamura saw it clearly.

It stung. He let go of his friend immediately and took a step back, leaning on the desk behind him

“I'm... I'm sorry Daichi” Sugawara sighed and leaned on the desk behind him too. “I didn't mean to.”

“It's okay” it wasn't.

“I'm not afraid of you or anything like that” he tried to smile. “You’re my best friend. It's just too soon, you know... Too recent.”

“I know” Sawamura mumbled, looking down. His chest felt heavy. He hated himself so much.

They stayed like that for a while, not knowing what to say. Both felt awful.

“Suga, Daichi!” someone called from the door. It was Nishinoya. “You guys coming?”

“Everyone is outside already” Azumane added. He was pushing the libero's wheelchair. “Kiyoko and Yachi too. They really look forward to seeing you both.”

“We'll be there is a sec, Asahi!” Sugawara smiled and waved at his friend. “Don't worry.”

Azumane and Nishinoya smiled back and carried on. Sawamura held his gaze at the door for a few seconds after his friends left, hesitant to turn around and face the vice-captain again.

While his face was still tilted backwards, he noticed a quick movement in his direction from the corner of his eyes. Sugawara's arms were around him. His head rested on his shoulder. The captain was stiff for a while, but then loosed up and returned the hug tightly, closing his eyes. He was exhausted. Part of it was physical: he had barely slept since the accident. However, part of it, perhaps the biggest part, was psychological. He was so tired of hating himself, of reliving the accident over and over in his head, of recalling Nishinoya's screams after dislocating his knee, Yamaguchi's purple bloody mouth, and Sugawara... It kept him awake at night. The painful gasp when the glass pierced through his skin, the bloody mess on his lap, the fear in his voice, in his eyes, the screaming, the way how he tried to push him away with all his might while he held him down... Then, having to console his family at the hospital, seeing his mother fall to the ground in tears, the anxious waiting for any news from the doctors, having his heart skip a beat every time a nurse approached them. He and Azumane ended up staying overnight. They exchanged very few words, but it was comforting to have each other's presence.

They held the tight embrace for a while. There was nothing to say. The whole situation was terrible, but there wasn't anything they could do but wait and let time heal them and their relationship. Sugawara’s hair smelled sweet and felt soft against his cheek. Sawamura clenched his eyes and focused on the faint heartbeats he could feel through their uniforms. There were no words to describe how thankful he was for every single one of them.

If the ambulance had arrived just a few minutes later...

It had been so close. So stupidly close.

“You shouldn't be standing up” Sawamura murmured softly.

“I know” Sugawara chuckled against his shoulder. “I just hate being on that thing all day. But you're right, I really shouldn't have tried to reach it myself. I’m sorry. Could you please bring it for me?”

The captain nodded and promptly brought him the wheelchair. They left the room in silence. The hallway was surprisingly quiet, and a dim, pale light gave the school a ghostly look. Although some might have found it rather depressing or boring, the faint grayish rays made Sugawara feel hopeful. They felt peaceful, calm, and that comfortable stillness was all he wished for at the moment. They had been through hell in the last few days, and now he just wanted to take a deep breath, rest, and have his friends safe and happy around him.

“Oi, look who is here!” Tanaka smiled widely. “Couldn't you have hurried up a little bit? I'm starving.”

Sawamura helped Sugawara sit on the bench, right between him and Azumane.

“Sorry, everyone” the vice-captain chuckled. “You guys were nice to wait for us.”

They were silent for a moment.

“How are you doing, Sugawara-san?” Yachi asked hesitantly from across the table. Kiyoko, who was seating beside her, leaned slightly forward and carefully analyzed him.

“Don't worry about me” he giggled. “Got stitched up under anesthetics this time, much more pleasant. Doesn't even hurt now, and I should be good to play soon! Don't get too comfortable, Kageyama-kun.”

“I won't!” the first year grinned slightly and stuffed his chest.

The boys laughed and began eating. Their attention soon shifted to Ennoshita, who was praised as a hero for being the only student from Karasuno to have gone looking for an ambulance. Although coach Mizoguchi's group was the one to contact help first, everyone was still thankful for everything he had endured for them. Sawamura, above all, seemed incredibly proud and grateful. It was hard to imagine having to let go of the team and his position as their captain, but he now knew for sure that his teammates would be on good hands. Ennoshita had proven, all at once, the extent of his bravery and his willingness to take care of his friends.

“Hey!” coach Ukai appeared behind Sugawara and Sawamura and placed his hands warmly on their shoulders. “It's good to have you back, Sugawara-kun! I'm glad to see everyone here!”

“How are you holding up?” Takeda approached them as well.

Sugawara told them about the medical procedures he had to undergo. Nishinoya and Hinata could not stop themselves from asking him several questions and gasping at almost every answer, which soon bothered some of the others. The attention was quickly drawn to Nishinoya and how stupid he was for not wearing his seatbelt. Narita gulped and looked around as if distracted by a bird or a cloud, but Kinoshita and Ennoshita would not let him get away with it and soon reminded the others that he also did not have his seatbelt on when the crash happened. As they laughed and teased each other, Sugawara took a good look at each of the boys around him. Hinata had a better splint on his finger instead of that improvised mess from before, and so did Nishinoya on his knee and Narita on his wrist. He knew Azumane had some bandages all over his arms, but they were hidden under his jacket. Tanaka's jaw was bruised next to his chin, but it didn't seem too serious. It probably hurt a bit to eat, but that wouldn't stop someone with an appetite like his. Sawamura only had a small bandage over his nose for concealing the dark bruising and avoiding drawing too much attention. Yamaguchi had to get stitches on his bottom lip, and it still looked painfully swollen and purple at the corner.

What scared Sugawara the most was Tsukishima's injury. In fact, it scared everyone when they first saw him after the accident. It was obvious from his symptoms that he had hit his head pretty hard, but now they could actually _see_ how bad it was. The bruise covered nearly all of his forehead, varying from green and yellow on the outside to disturbingly dark shades of blue and purple at the center.

The first one to see it had been Yamaguchi, the day after the accident. As soon as Tsukishima's parents and brother left the hospital room, he was finally allowed to see his best friend.

He had rushed inside with a wide smile, calling for "Tsukki!" enthusiastically. The blonde, who had his face tilted to the other side of the room, faced his friend and smiled discreetly. Just a few steps away from the bed, Yamaguchi froze and let his jaw drop.

“Looks bad, huh?” Tsukishima looked down and closed his eyes, touching the bruise with the tips of his fingers.

Yamaguchi felt his throat tighten. He knew it had been a bad blow, he had even heard it when it happened. However, actually _seeing_ the impact, seeing its intensity and dimension, made his stomach turn. It must have hurt really, really bad, much more than he had imagined. The first year was not sure why, but his misestimation made him feel terribly guilty.

“It doesn't hurt that much, you know” it was like Tsukishima had read his thoughts.

Yamaguchi was not sure he believed his friend's words or not. The blonde had that annoying habit of suffering in silence, despite being surrounded by people who loved and deeply cared about him.

“I didn't know...” his voice was shaky. “Are you... What did they...”

“I'm going to be fine. They said I just need to avoid getting up too quickly or doing any harsh movements in general for a while. I am also not supposed to stand up at all when I'm alone, but I think that is kind of exaggerated...”

“No, it's not!” Yamaguchi raised his voice, seating next to him. “You could faint and bang you head again, or worse!”

Tsukishima closed his eyes and sighed. A subtle smiled appeared on his lips. He chuckled softly.

“I guess you're right, Yamaguchi” there was a hint of sadness in his voice. It was like he still hadn't come to terms with what had happened, with the vulnerable and dangerous position he, of all people, had managed to find himself in.

They were both quiet for a few seconds.

“Thank you” Tsukishima mumbled, looking down.

“For what?”

“For...” he cleared his throat. It felt weird saying those things out loud, but he knew he couldn't just let the whole thing slide. “You know. For everything you did for me. For taking care of me, calling the paramedics right away, and all that...”

“Don't thank me! I'm just so glad you're okay...” Yamaguchi exhaled with relief and smiled. “You know...” he stared at his own lap. “I was so scared when I noticed you had fainted after the crash. And then, when you went into the woods and fell... I truly believed for a moment that there was something serious” he paused and widened his eyes. “N-Not that what you have isn't serious, I just...”

“I understand, Yamaguchi. I thought so to.”

They chatted for a bit over an hour after that. Tsukishima's medicine soon began making him sleepy, and, although he tried to resist, the first year soon gave in and closed his eyes. Yamaguchi watched over him for a while. Despite that awful bruise on his forehead, he looked peaceful. Feeling lighter after their conversation, he too finally surrendered and fell asleep on that chair, with his arms and head lying on the hospital bed.


	15. Chapter 15

“I can't!” Oikawa yelled, throwing his pencil at the table. He covered his eyes and sighed.

“Yes, you can!” Iwaizumi touched his shoulder. “You were almost there!”

Oikawa had written his name eight times on a piece of paper. His handwriting was a bit off and shaky, almost like a child's, but he had managed to write it seven times without many complications. On the last one, however, a quick spasm made the pencil slide, scratching some of his previous work.

“It was just at the end. It counts as complete. Only two to go.”

“I don't want to...” he clenched his teeth and swallowed. “I can't.”

“You can! Come on, you need to finish these. The session is in less than an hour.”

Oikawa smiled bitterly, still covering his eyes.

“What's the point?” he whispered.

Iwaizumi's expression changed. He leaned back a bit.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Iwaizumi, what is the _fucking_ point?” Oikawa yelled, now staring at his friend. “What is the point of trying when it might be for absolutely _nothing_? That’s what I mean!”

“It's not for nothing. The doctor said you might completely recover. It could be in just a few months...”

“Yeah, that would be great. It would be fucking spectacular!” his eyes were shining with rage. “But I might not. I might have ruined it all for good...”

“Don't be an idiot, Oikawa. And stop talking like that. It was not your fault. You did not ruin anything.”

“I don't...” Oikawa's voice cracked, and he hid his face in his hands again. His throat felt painfully tight. “I wish I had died there...”

Iwaizumi widened his eyes. He got up and turned his back on his friend, walking towards the window. His hands grabbed the frame and he looked down, feeling his heartbeat echo in his ears.

“How can you be so selfish...” he whispered. “Do you know how your parents would have felt? Your sister? Your nephew? Your friends? I?” he turned to him, screaming. “You could be a vegetable right now! Never to speak a stupid word or even think again! You could have broken your neck and be actually paralyzed, unable to move a fucking finger at will forever! You understand that, right? You understand how lucky you are, how lucky we all are that you woke up like you did, and that you are likely to fully recover?”

Oikawa looked down and inhaled unsteadily. A few tears fell down his face.

“Yeah, at the moment, you can’t play volleyball, and I am sorry. I know it is your passion, and I know it sucks, and I wish I could take that away from you. I honestly, from the bottom of my fucking heart, wish it had been me on seating on that window!”

“Don't say that, Iwa-chan.”

“I will say it because it's the truth! Don't you get it? The moment, the second I realized you were knocked out, I wished it had been me. While I sat next to you wondering if you would ever be able to speak again, I wished it had been me! While I imagined your parents, your sister, and your nephew, fuck, I...” he punched the table. “When you couldn't reach Takeda-sensei's finger, when you realized something was wrong, when you began crying, when the paramedics took you, I fucking prayed inside my head that we could exchange places. I begged to any entity that would be willing to listen, I swear I did... But hey, I couldn't.”

He laughed painfully through his tears and raised his arms, as if giving up, then let them fall next to his torso. Oikawa stared at him, petrified, not bothering to wipe the tears continuously streaming down his cheeks.

“That's it. I've said it. It's the truth. If I could just magically make you better, I would, by any means. But I can't...” he relaxed his shoulders a bit. “I know it sucks. I don't want to make you feel like your pain isn't valid. If I were you, I would be beyond hurt and frustrated. But... try to see your luck. You can still think clearly, talk to others, hug your parents, walk, and, soon, you should be back in the volleyball court, stronger than ever. And we'll all be waiting for you.”

Oikawa rested his arms on the table and buried his face, unable to hold his sobs back. He wanted to yell. Yell at the world, yell at himself, at his body, just... yell. Iwaizumi sat next to him and touched his shoulder tenderly, whispering "it's okay" close to his head. Almost by impulse, Oikawa turned around and hugged his best friend. His arms still felt weak, but he wouldn't let go. Iwaizumi hugged him back tightly, letting Oikawa sob against his shoulder for as long as he needed.

Everything felt awful. Everything was awful. But, at that moment, Iwaizumi just felt lucky for having his best friend on his arms. Conscious. Recovering. Alive. He closed his eyes and felt the other's movements against his body. They were messy, filled with sadness and exhaustion, but they were movements. He was suddenly back at the side of the road, emptily staring at Oikawa's immobile, unconscious body. He remembered the anger, the feelings of uselessness and helplessness, and, above all, the fear of losing him forever. And, now, back in the embrace, he felt so fortunate. He wanted to show that to his past self, to ease his pain, to promise that it would work out at the end and that he shouldn't be so immersed in speculation and worry.

“We should get going” Oikawa muttered, trying as hard as he could not to sound like he had just cried a river. He wiped his tears and smiled. “Like you said, my physiotherapy session starts soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah I can’t believe it is over! thank you all so much for making it to the end with me. to all those who commented and/or left kudos, thank you so much <3 <3 it made me very happy to know you guys were enjoying the fic. this was painful, but also very fun to write, and I hope I can post more works in the near future! probably full of angst too hehe but who knows
> 
> stay safe and wear your masks!!


End file.
